Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of mobile phone communication, and more particularly, to techniques for mobile phone communication gap recovery.
Voice signals transmitted via wireless communication channels may be corrupted by noise, fading, interference with other signals, low strength field coverage of a transmitting and/or a receiving mobile phone, and other such impairments as the voice signals pass through the communication channel. Because of the corruption of the mobile phone signal, conversation may be interrupted and there may be gaps in the received voice signal forcing either or both the caller and the receiver to repeat the conversation.